


I'll Shut Down the City Lights

by SuspiciousPenguin



Series: The Bird Nerds and the Bee's Knees [10]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Angry Sex, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, past Kate/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousPenguin/pseuds/SuspiciousPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's back from his mission with Natasha, and he is ready to just relax with his girlfriend. Unfortunately, not being rich is a lot harder than Kate thought it would be, and they have some issues to work through first.</p><p>Angry sex inside. Can be read as a standalone piece, but it directly follows Save a Horse, Ride a Circus Boy and takes ideas from Five Times Kate Wanted to Fall Asleep Cuddling Clint... and Got Power Like a Motherf... X-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Shut Down the City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!! Welcome to the next part of Bird Nerds/Bee's Knees. I've been thinking about this fic for about six months now, and I'm really happy to finally be sharing it with you guys :) This is actually the first time that I have written and described a blowjob or straight-up sex, so I hope it's okay!
> 
> Title is from Gone Gone Gone by Philip Phillips. I honestly couldn't pick a line to title this with because I feel like that song is just overall a good theme for this piece.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and please feel free to share any comments, questions, concerns, thoughts, ideas, headcanons... Whatever you want! My inbox is always open! Have a great day, and enjoy the fic :)

The week that Clint had spent on his most recent S.H.I.E.L.D. mission had been one of the longest in his life. Now that he was finally back home, all he wanted to do was curl up with Kate, watch reruns of Dog Cops, and eat pizza until they both passed out.

He did have to admit, though, that their current situation, which involved him getting to stare at her ass while she was on the phone, was a pretty great second choice.

Clint stretched himself out on the couch a bit and groaned. The past week had felt so _long._ Admittedly, his mission had ended a day earlier than expected, and their expedited transportation shaved another half a day off of the expected mission time. So it really was closer to five days that he had been away. It still felt like too long, especially considering that he was now on crutches with a torn MCL and therefore a little restless. But he was back in the apartment now, and that meant seeing his dog and his girlfriend again. _Especially_ his girlfriend.

She stood in the kitchen, pacing slightly as she spoke. He couldn’t make out what she was saying while her back was to him, which meant that he got to just sit and watch her move. She was wearing some tight yoga pants that showed off every muscle in her lower body and left her calves and feet bare. The red, white, and blue jacket that she was wearing looked familiar; Clint seemed to remember it belonging to one of her former teammates. Regardless, it looked amazing on her. It ended just at the top of the curve of her ass, drawing his eye back every time he would try to look away. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid, which shouldn’t have seemed as sexy as it did. He easily envisioned himself wrapping his fingers around it and grinding into her.

She leaned against the wall, moving her weight onto one hip as she sighed heavily. The muscles in her backside worked to pop that hip out just so. Clint could feel himself getting more aroused.

A few seconds of talking more, and she turned back towards him, hanging up the phone with a dejected look on her face. He shifted to hide his erection. Now was probably not the time.

Kate was at Clint’s side before he could even blink. He had his injured left leg propped up on the coffee table in front of the couch, so she curled herself up into a ball on his right side, latching onto him like a koala to a tree.

“Are you okay, Katie?” Clint asked, his hand immediately going to her shoulder to rub it gently.

The younger archer shook her head against Clint’s side. She hugged herself closer to her boyfriend and buried her head a little bit deeper.

“What happened?” He asked, fearing the worst. Kate didn’t tend to get emotional about things easily. He was worried that someone had died or something.

She remained pressed against his side. Lifting one hand, she formed an ‘f’ handshape and raised it to tap it against Clint’s chin twice. ‘Soon.’ Her hand then trailed down and formed itself into an ‘a,’ rubbing in a small circle on his chest. ‘Sorry.’

“It’s okay, Hawkeye.” Clint leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “Take a couple-few ‘n tell me about it when you’re ready.”

Her hand shifted positions again, this time moving in front of his face and forming an ‘I love you’. Clint responded by squeezing her tighter for a second and rubbing her back. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes while Kate composed herself. She hadn’t been crying or anything, which Clint was taking as a good sign. He had only seen her cry a couple of times, and it was kind of scary to see her like that. This, he could handle.

The silence was finally broken when Kate pulled herself away from Clint’s side and pointed her face toward him. She cleared her throat and avoided eye contact. “Okay, so I know that was probably really weird. But I, uh, don’t really know what I’m going to do right now.”

“What is it? Is everyone okay?” Clint asked, reaching out to take hold of Kate’s hand and squeeze it supportively.

“Yeah, no, everyone’s fine; it’s just…” Kate rubbed her thumb against Clint’s hand absentmindedly as she worked out what to say. “You know how I’ve been doing those community college classes, right?”

Clint nodded. “Yeah, aren’t you and Billy in a study group or something?”

“Teddy.” Kate corrected. “Yeah, he and I are doing that online psych class together. I mean, we _were_ , anyway. I, um… I had money put away for college, and I’ve been using that to pay tuition, but I guess it… Technically still belongs to my father, even though it’s in my name. And he’s not giving me access to the account anymore.” She chewed on her bottom lip for a second. “I can’t pay for it. I’m gonna have to drop out.”

Clint blew some air through his lips. “I have _some_ money saved up. That can help you get through the semester, at least.”

Kate shook her head. “I couldn’t ask you to do that. Even between this place and the Avengers, you don’t make enough for me to be okay with it. And I can’t help out with anything yet. I mean, that café down the road did call me back for an interview, but minimum wage isn’t going to cut it.” She squeezed Clint’s hand and peeked up into his eyes through her bangs. “That was sweet, though.”

“We can make it work, girly-girl.” Clint let go of her hand to take her chin and pull her in for a kiss. “I’ve lived on a lot less than this before. We can do it. Just for now. And we’ll figure out something more permanent for later.”

Kate folded her legs underneath herself and sighed. “I don’t want to make you do that. I’ll probably just drop my classes this semester and save up for next. And there’s always scholarships, right?”

Clint could practically see the metaphorical lightbulb going off over his own head. “Scholarships, yeah.” He mused. “You know who gives out pretty good scholarships and would probably help you out right now?”

“Who?” Kate asked cautiously.

“Come on, guess.” Clint grinned.

“I don’t know, is there some kind of superhero scholarship from S.H.I.E.L.D. or something?” She offered.

He shook his head. “Well, not that I know. Come on, guess again.”

Kate sighed. “Give me a hint?”

“Who paid for your 21st last year?” Clint asked in what passed for a slick tone from him.

Kate shifted her position and pointed her eyes away. “I, um, would really rather not ask Tony for money, Clint.”

“Why not?” The blonde took his girlfriend’s now-limp hand in his own again. “His company does a ton of scholarships already, and he’s all for ‘education for everyone’ or something. And he already knows you. He’s gonna say yes.”

“No, I’m sure he would but, um…” Kate shrugged and shifted her weight again. “I’d just really rather not ask him.”

“Katie, did he do something to you?” Clint asked, trying in vain to regain eye contact.

“Can we drop it?”

“What did he do? Why are you so weird about him?”

“It’s nothing, Clint, really.” Kate insisted.

“Tell me what he did.” Clint begged.

Kate’s eyes snapped up to meet his. “I slept with him, okay? Is that what you wanted?”

Clint sat back on the couch in shock. A few seconds passed. “What?”

“You and I weren’t together yet.” Kate blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. “Remember how I was still really pissed off about Noh-Varr at my birthday party and Tony and I were hanging out all night? Well, he gave me his number, and I called him after the team got breakfast on New Year’s and then we had sex.”

Clint sat still, processing the information for a moment before wordlessly grabbing his crutches from their spot against the couch and standing up.

Kate grabbed onto the sleeve of his sweater. “Clint, where are you going?”

Clint shook his arm free and started heading towards the door. “Gonna kick his ass.”

“Clint, you are in no condition to-“

“Gonna kick his ass.”

“He’s _Iron Man_.”

“Gonna. Kick. His ass.”

“You are on one leg with no possible way to do anything to him right now, and he wouldn’t let you beat him up anyway. He’s futzing _Iron Man._ ”

By now, both Hawkeyes had gotten to the door, Kate blocking it with her body and staring Clint straight in the eye.

“He’s also twice your age and shouldn’t have been screwing around with you. Now please get out the door so I can kick his ass.” Clint’s gaze was steely; Kate had only ever seen him get this intense when he was on a mission. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

“So I shouldn’t be screwing guys who are older than me; is that right?” Kate asked pointedly.

“That wasn’t what I said.” Clint was not backing down from this.

“ _I_ called _him_ that night.” Kate began signing while she spoke. “ _I_ was the one who wanted it. _I_ was the one who kissed him first. _We_ weren’t a thing yet. Is that what you wanted to hear? Because I can keep going.”

Clint ground his teeth. “Why don’t you just go date him, then?”

“Because I love _you_ , idiot!” Kate angrily pushed herself off of the doorframe and began walking towards the stairs that led to the bedroom, making sure to keep her face pointed at Clint the whole way. “Do what you want. I don’t care. You want to go get yourself even more banged up over something stupid, do it. But it’s not going to change anything.” She snapped her head around and started pulling clothing out of the dresser drawers to pack into a bag. She could feel Clint’s crutches bumping the stairs and then the bedroom floor as he slowly joined her.

The older archer laid a hand on Kate’s shoulder while she crouched down to fold a shirt. “What are you doing?”

She slapped the shirt into her bag and turned her head to face him. “You obviously don’t want me here if you’re going to get jealous over a stupid one night stand from almost a year ago. I’m staying with America for the weekend. Call me when you can act like an adult.”

Clint sat down on the side of the bed, trying to still look mad despite the fact that he was winded from getting up the stairs that fast on one leg. “Fine. Just go complain to your friend all weekend about how horrible I am for caring about you.”

Kate whirled herself fully around to meet his eye. “What do I have to do to prove to you that it meant nothing? I didn’t even want to talk about him. _You_ kept pushing it!”

“ _You_ were the one who kept going on about how you wanted it so bad.” Clint retaliated.

“You want to talk about me wanting it? Fine, I did want to sleep with him then. But what I want now is this.” Kate was on top of Clint in a flash, straddling his lap and kissing him ferociously. She put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him back onto the bed when he began to kiss her back. She ground her hips against his pelvis, moving her hands along his body to tug at the band of his sweatpants and boxers and pull them off of his hips.

She took her lips away from his face and kneeled on the floor to get to his now-exposed shaft. Right now, she didn’t give a rat’s ass about foreplay. She had a point to prove, dammit. Kate’s head bobbed as she sucked and licked, working him up with her mouth and her hands, which were currently fondling his balls.

Clint was gripping the sheets tightly in his fists, moans escaping from between his clenched teeth. He lifted his hips in time with her mouth until he felt like he was going to explode. He felt her swirl her tongue around the tip one more time, and he was just about to come when –

“I don’t think so.” Kate pulled her face off of him, her lips making a lewd ‘pop’ as she lifted her head. She roughly pushed his right knee further outward. “Get up on the bed.”

He sat up and moved his legs so that he was entirely on the bed, and Kate threw off the jacket and pulled down her pants. She was going commando – _again_ – and was instantly ready for more. He fumbled with a condom from the nightstand while she got on top of him and yanked his pants down to his knees.

The pair mashed faces again, and Clint instinctively reached under Kate’s t-shirt to unhook her bra, tossing it across the room to land just outside the door. He fondled her breasts like that was the only thing in his life that mattered right now. She sighed against his lips in anticipation.

Clint took his mouth away and moved it to the spot on her neck that he knew to be her favorite. He began sucking and could feel her moans vibrating through both of their bodies. When he bit down, she couldn’t hold back the shout that rose from her throat. She grabbed one of his hands from her chest and forcefully brought it down to her nether regions, where she rubbed it against herself until he took the lead and started to work her like she was made of clay.

The cries that were coming from Kate were getting louder and harder to control. Clint deftly worked his fingers, rubbing her clit in just the right way to force out another scream. She shoved her hips down against his and bit her lip hard. He was now teasing his thumb against her entrance and moving his face back to kiss her fiercely.

Kate gasped for breath. “Come on… Big man.” She breathed. “I know you’re not… Giving me all you got.”

Clint shifted and adjusted himself so that they lined up. “Is this what you’re asking for, girly-girl?” He husked as he thrust into her.

Kate cried out in pleasure and surprise. They quickly found a rhythm and were moving into each other with a tenacious hunger. They sped up, both yelling out their pleasure, as the moment swept them away. They were both getting close. It was some of the shortest, most intense sex that either of them could remember having with each other. It was like they were horny teenagers at a school dance. Kate clawed at Clint’s skin, leaving marks on his back as she cried out, “oh my god, Hawkeye!”

Clint paused. Kate opened her eyes to pull back and look at him. They stared at each other, both a little unsure of what had just happened.

Clint’s sudden laughter broke the silence, with Kate joining in not long after. “’Oh my god, Hawkeye’?” Clint laughed incredulously. “What the futz was _that_?”

Kate tried to catch her breath as she rubbed at the corner of her eye. “I don’t know why I said that!” She giggled.

“’Oh yeah, Hawkeye, give it to me faster, ooh,’” Clint teased in a dramatic, playful mockery of her voice. “’Put your arrow in my quiver.’”

Kate, all but cackling at this point, rolled off of him and snuggled into his side. “America’s been teasing me about it, and it just _happened_!” She exclaimed. “I can’t believe I just said that!”

Clint was laughing so hard that he had to cough for air. When that passed, he turned onto his side to gather Kate up into a proper snuggle. They let their giggle fit die down and held each other, the tension from their earlier fight completely dissipated. They lay together in an easy silence for what seemed like ages.

“So do you believe me now?” Kate pressed a kiss to Clint’s cheekbone. “Do you believe me when I say that I love you and that the night I spent with Tony was just a one-time thing for a girl who needed a rebound?”

Clint laid his forehead against hers. “I believe you, Katie.” He breathed. “I love you too.”

“I know you do, dork.” She laughed softly. They kissed tenderly before breaking apart to snuggle peacefully.

This time, Clint was the one to start talking. “So what are we going to do about paying your tuition?” He murmured.

“Shhh,” Kate pressed a finger against his lips and leaned back a bit so he could see her whole face. “Let’s not worry about that right now. We’ll figure it out. Right now, let’s just… Lay here and ignore everything, okay?”

“Sounds good to me,” Clint breathed. He pulled her in closer and laid a kiss on top of her head before moving back into their optimal snuggling position. The Hawkeyes lay together in a peaceful silence, both ready to forget their fight from earlier, and held each other close. They knew they were going to have to get up eventually to feed Lucky and eat something themselves, but for now, they were perfectly content to forget the rest of the world and breathe each other in.

(Until one of them needed to pee, of course. Not to name any names, but it was definitely Clint who gave in first.)


End file.
